Exile's island
Introduction Exile's island is the homeland of the Shandian Exiles. It is located on a branch of white sea cloud floating in the upper atmosphere, making it easily the highest inhabitted point in the entire world (to the extent that it's highest mountains reach the edge of space itself). due to it's great altitude, very few people know about it. History Geography The island is unusual in that it consists of both solid ground (vearth) and island cloud. How land managed to acheive such a height remains unknown. It's lower areas are mainly island cloud, with a curved beach of vearth around the outer edge. This beach seems to spiral inward to the upper lands, which consist mainly of solid ground, with mountains made of island cloud that appear crystaline. the central region is mainly compossed of extremely tall mountains, of both Vearth and cloud, the highest of which penetrate the layer of hikaeon particles at the edge of the atmosphere. The only major town on the island, where the Shandian exiles live, extends from a port on the coast, up to the foothills of the upper lands, and stops there, without reaching the top of the hillside. However, Exiles often make their homes in other places, and this leads to small settlements or even singe huts appearing almost anywhere on the island. Upper white sea The island itself is part of the Upper White sea. This is a large section of Sea cloud that extends into the upper atmosphere. the entire Sea shifts itself frequently, as it floats around the world in the jetstreams. This leads to considerable turbulance in some parts of it, making it hard to navigate without the instinctive understanding of the air and atmosphere that Shandian Exiles often possess. Indeed, approaching Exile's island without at least some Shandian descent is dangerous, as the air rapidly thins, and becomes almost unbreathable. Without time to grow acustomed to it, this can cause extreme discomfort or illness. Architecture The island's buildings were made by the Shandian Exiles. Many members of this race are prone to claustrophobia, having a natural affinity for open space and exposure to the weather. As a result, the buildings are designed in ways that are as open as possible, with many balconies or exposed chambers, and as few rooms as possible that don't open onto the outside. At the most extreme, the buildings at the east end of the main town almost appear to be entirely inside out, with large inward extending balconies arranged around a solid central spire. Culture The island is inhabbited by the shandian Exiles. Very little about their culture is known, except that they appear to be ruled by "High Priests", despite the fact that they aren't religious. Their culture is also somewhat less spiritual and more scientific than the original shandians, as they have develloped technology by cultivating unusual species of dials and plants, as well as using stone buildings. However, they possess the same deep-rooted respect for ancestors, although they don't attempt to comunicate with them directly, and follow teachings set by past generations, adapting or changing them with each generation. The longer teachings are left unchallenged, the more important and fundamental they become, and the oldest of these are considered all but sacred. Very rarely, an exile with black wings is born, and is considered a "Divine Wanderer". This title has been carried by only four people in all of recorded history. Government The Island is governed primarily by the twelve High priests, who make important decissions. The High priests are voted by the public. While anyone can be nominated for the vote by anyone, normally only lower ranked members of the government enter Citizens Known high priests Kotomi A white winged woman who appears to act as a spokesperson for the other priests. It can be assumed from her white wings that she took the role at a young age. Hikobatsu (deceased) a high priest who was apparently gifted with rhetoric. He frequently argued that the Shandian exiles should take control of humanity by force. He was able to win the support of several other exiles, including high priest Setsuna. like Kotomi, he was apparently born into the role. He had a paramecia Devil fruit that allowed him to reflect or deflect any incoming attack away from himself, providing him with "perfect defense." Hikobatsu was ultimately killed after John Jango de Triezieme and Nova Blade interupted his plan to spark conflict between the races. "Judge" an older brown winged high priest who has not yet been named, and has instead been reffered to as "Judge" He apparently possesses a Devil Fruit that can move people from place to place, although the exact name and nature of it has not been determined. Setsuna a brown winged high priest that supported Hikobatsu's ideals. After his defeat, he was seen arguing in favour of executing Nova Blade, stating that it was the only way to ensure the island's safety, as well as doing justice. However he backed down and forgave Nova after the penalty was overturned. John Jango noted that there was a risk he could come to fully support Hikobatsu's ideals, and reactivate Zeus, and this was one of the reasons he scattered the keys to the weapon. "Seer" The oldest high priest, who was also born into the role due to having White Wings. Like the Judge, he was not named. He appears to eschew violence, as he suggested banishment as an alternative to execution. He also appears to be quite respected. Yoko Yoko is the youngest of the high priests, as she was only seven at the time of Nova Blade's mission to exile's island. Despite this, he decissions appear greatly respected, as a mere nod from her overturned Nova Blade's death penalty, and even led to High Priest Setsuna backing down. exactly why she is trusted so strongly by the priests has not been revealed. It is also known that she sees John Jango as something of an uncle. other citiziens Kiba (Deceased) Kiba was the Sensei of the Dojo on Exile's island, and therefore the leading expert on both Shandian Jujitsu and Tentoryu. He was the strongest fighter of the island before being surpassed by John Jango de Triezieme, and even afterwards remained all but invincible to anyone else. He was ultimately killled by Nova Blade, but not before uncovering Hikobatsu's plan, and managed to manipulate the priest into exposing himself. Anatelle A former pupil of Kiba's. He is also the owner of the Cloud's End tavern. He frequently clashes with Datto and, despite not being as capable a fighter, allways manages to defeat him. The two often train together, and are quite close friends Datto A former pupil of Kiba's. Following the death of Kiba, he took over the Dojo, and became it's new Sensei. He is strongest known fighter currently in residence on Exile's island. He is currently studying Shandian Jujitsu and Tentoryu, and hopes to live up to and surpass Kiba's reputation. Trivia Related Articles John Jango de Triezieme Category:Island Category:13th Madman Category:Location Category:Sky Island